Life is Like a Boat
by Rie Fu
Summary: [AU fic]In an attempt to run away from her wedding day, the "bride" is seperated from her loved one, only to find a new person enter her life as she becomes confused by her strange new emotions. Love Triangle:[ichigoxrukiaxrenji]
1. prologue

**prologue…**

_"I will never forget_

_Although I can't quite remember_

_The reason why I chose this way to live_

_And my feelings as strong as they may be_

_Are as weak and fragile as an infant's hands_

_My hands cannot grasp what I desire the most_

_So far and distant from it as the furthest star_

_With signs of you piercing straight into my heart _

_Yet despite my burning wish for that shining light in the sky_

_I am unaware of what it is I want inside of my cold and heartless soul_

_And that is why, _

_All I can do,_

_Is cry…¨_

**LIFE IS LIKE A BOAT: prologue.END->**


	2. runaway companions

_AU Bleach fanfic,_

_A Love Triangle story: Ichigo x Rukia x Renji + other varied couplings_

_(Bleach belongs to Kubo Taito-sensei. Not me. XP)_

_This story does not follow the events in the manga/anime, however it does contains the same concepts and scenes from the manga, such as shinigami, hollows, etc._

_Please enjoy minna-san. _

* * *

A noble princess… 

Leaning out onto the ledge of her balcony, the forlorn girl stared out gazing far into the distance of the black edge stretched across the midnight sky. Her black hair covering her face, she sighed as she let her deep sapphire eyes drown into the scenery of this solitary cold bitter night. Her soul was consumed in sorrow.

This night was not a happy one.

"Kuchiki-sama…" a small voice whispered behind her, "Please come back inside… you'll catch a cold soon if you stay out here for any longer…"

The girl turned around and smiled at the small boy. She could see the nervousness in his tone and his trembling eyes.

After all… she was from a noble family…

"Hanatarou-kun, you don't have to call me by that name."

"S-Sorry, I-I just was worried…it's already late. I thought you ought to rest for your wedding ceremony tomorrow…"

There was a silence, as suddenly a small smile spread upon her face.

She sensed slight rustle among the leaves from below her. She knew it had to be the signal for her departure.

He was waiting for her.

"I won't be attending the ceremony unfortunately."

"W-What! What are you saying? Byakuya-sama will surely…"

"I don't care about what my brother says. I'm only being used for his conveniences," she said quietly.

A deep hollow pain struck her heart as she saw the pleading look in his eyes, begging her to change her mind. However her heart was already set, even if it meant betraying her brother and her people. This was the only right path she could ever take if she wanted to achieve happiness. Even if it seemed selfish to everyone else, she knew this had to be the right decision.

"I'm sorry Hanatarou-kun," she sighed as there was a soft look in her eyes, "But I'm afraid you'll have to keep quiet about this one."

But before he could shout out another protest, the girl swiftly flashed a beaming white light knocking him to the ground unconscious. By morning he would have completely forgotten this whole situation.

_

* * *

__"We must never shed tears. _

_That is the form of life's defeat…_

_And if we give in to the emotions,_

_Then it only becomes proof of our inability to control it…"_

_-Bleach 7: Broken Coda._

**Life is Like a Boat**

by: Rie Fu

1: runaway companions

* * *

A solitary soldier… 

A red-haired figure was standing by the moonlight, waiting by the lake. His dark reflection was illuminated against its surface. By his expression you could tell he was worried as his eyebrows were furrowed deep into his face. He grit his teeth together as his whole body started to tremor.

"Damnit! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" he roared out as he slammed the tree with his fist next to him.

A few leaves fluttered to the ground as he began panting in order to calm himself.

She was damn late. He grumbled to himself angrily as he began to pace back and forth with his arms crossed. He had already given the signal to depart, so why wasn't she here! Yet despite his temper growing in his left temple he couldn't deny how anxious he was. Did she escape the castle? Did someone capture her? Did she get injured on her way here? Maybe a vicious molester appeared of no where and then…!

Pause…

He sensed someone nearby him.

Quickly he drew out his sword and bent down into a fighting stance. Had he been discovered already?

"Come out! I know someone's there!" he hollered out into the distance, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

There was a silence until suddenly…a sudden force leaped onto his back with two arms wrapped tightly around his neck…

"Boo"

**"AAURGHHHHH!****GET OFF ME DAMNIT! GET OFF MEE!" **

He frantically began swinging back and forth trying to rid himself of what was on him. He ran around in circles until he heard hysterical laughing as the thing finally let go rolling to the ground with laughter.

"R-Rukia…!" he gasped as he slumped to the ground.

**"HAHAHAHAA!"** she grabbed her stomach as the tears started to leak out, **"OH MY GOD RENJI THAT WAS HILARIOUS!"**

**"S-SHUT UP YOU BITCH!** You fucking scared the shit out of me!"

"AHAHA, **"aurghh...nuuuu get it off me... get it off me!"** you should have seen yourself! XD"

"Jesus…and you call yourself a princess?" Renji barked at her, "I was worried as hell damnit! What took you so long!"

Rukia sighed as she finally calmed down and wiped the tears of laughter. She took a deep breath as a wide grin spread across her face. It had been a long time since she had had a laugh like that; her stomach was starting to hurt from all that laughing. She faced Renji wearing a pretty smile which made him turn away as he blushed unexpectedly.

"Gomen ne Renji," she mumbled sheepishly as a faraway look came into her eyes, "I…I just had things to think about before I left…"

He gave her a suspicious look as he hopped forward leaning his face right up close to hers. He eyed her the way a curious animal did, examining her with a wary expression as her face turned bright red.

"W-What is it?" she questioned as she gave him a scowl.

"Are you sure you've made up your mind about this?" he asked with a serious tone to his voice.

"You fool…Of course I have!" Rukia replied trying her best to sound determined, "We've been planning this out for months already! Ever since I got engaged to that freak remember?"

"You weren't up to this before, remember?" he said doubting her sureness.

"I-I changed my mind idiot. There's no way I'm getting married," she said turning away.

"Especially since he's not the one I care about the most…" she murmured softly.

"Huh?" Renji asked out loud.

"N-Nothing…" she stammered as she blushed once more.

The two of them said nothing to each other for awhile. Renji watched Rukia with thoughtful eyes which everyone usually saw them as cold and hard ones. Even to Rukia he often tried hiding his soft side he had always saved just for her. This world had been harsh to them both, but they had been best friends for as long as he could remember. There wasn't a time Rukia had never been there for him, even when she had been adopted into the royal family he had come chasing after her begging to become her personal bodyguard in order to still be able to stay by her side.

Now that he thought about it, he had never dared to admit to Rukia about the fact that he had been so afraid to have nearly lost her that time, so scared that he vowed to himself that he'd be there for her always. Renji felt that with every passing day as they grew up together his feelings for her grew stronger and stronger as though their bond could surpass anything. To him, Rukia was like a book he had read so many times he had already memorized every single word by heart. And judging by her expression now…

She was still holding back from this decision. Despite how ready she thought she was.

Renji sighed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

"Let's go."

Renji looked up in surprise as he saw Rukia rose to stand up, her expression filled with a sudden determination. He stared at her with so much bewilderment and shock that she twitched in annoyance and stamped her foot on his head.

"Oi, I said let's go!" she said irritably, "You want us to get caught? I'm sure you would LOVE to see me in that wedding dress tomorrow, huh?"

He brushed away her foot as he grumbled in aggravation, "Hmph as if, I can HARDLY stand to see you as is…"

He began to storm away in a frustrated manner as steam began to escape from his ears. Whatever feeling of pity he had for her back then he was trying to stamp away right now. That obnoxious little wench…thinking she could take advantage of him…why he'd oughta…

_"Nii-sama…"_

Renji paused. He heard the hesitance in her voice as she mentioned those words.

_"Nii-sama forgive me…"_

He swung around as he saw Rukia trembling as she wrapped her arms around her. Her raven-haired locks covered her face as she dropped to the ground once more onto her knees. She had let her weakness get to her, as her forced determination had instantly been shattered. The ground below her began to get stained from the tears dripping from her eyes. Renji's eyes softened as he saw her desperately trying to choke back her sobs but failed in those futile attempts.

Slowly, step by step Renji approached her as he gently wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him like always when she had been like this in the past. He rested his head on her shoulder as she buried her face into his chest clutching him tightly as if she never wanted to let go. It was as though they were locked inside an inseparable bond. He sighed as he felt a sudden sorrow pierce into his heart. It was as though he was absorbing Rukia's sadness and helping her share her pain.

"Renji…" Rukia choked softly as he lifted his head to look at her.

"Look you don't have to say anything okay?" he grumbled, "I'm sure that your brother will under−"

"There's no one I care about more than you!" She cried cutting him off, "That's why I can't marry anyone else!"

Renji paused slightly taken back by her words. He lifted his head from her shoulder and turned to look at her. This was the first time he had ever heard Rukia speak about her feelings for him. He suddenly felt a sort of warm feeling of bliss come over him and soon a grin played out upon his face. He grabbed her shoulders as he rested his forehead on her own. His warm red eyes now without anger peered straight into her dark blue clear ones.

Rukia could feel her heart start to beat rapidly within her chest, his face was now even closer than it had been before. She could even hear his breathing.

"Baka," he laughed quietly, "Quit wasting your time telling me things I already know. I'll always protect you no matter what. I won't ever let anything happen to you! I'll stay by your side always!"

Rukia blushed as suddenly Renji leaned forward as he pressed his lips upon her brow. Tears flowed from her eyes but this time they were full a mixture of bittersweet happiness. When he lifted his head and saw her, he gave her another doubtful look as he put on his silly frowning face Rukia always recognized whenever he was trying to cover up his soft side. Brushing her tears away with his rough awkward hands, Renji sighed as she tried her best to smile.

She knew that no matter what, somehow Renji would always be in her heart.

"Let's go," he said roughly as he pulled her up to her feet, "Man I'm getting sick of this place…"

He sighed as he began to scratch his head and walk off into the foliage. Rukia smiled as she watched his back going towards the forest.

_"Thank you, Abarai Renji…"_

* * *

TSUZUKU! 

(TBC: To be continued…)

fufufufu even I'm getting the shivers from writing this. although i think i made it ridiculously corny... gottalove renji-kun! XD


	3. raven haired nightmare

Rie-chan would like to thank those who have reviewed so far. arigatou gozaimasu.

The Muses Tk and Zv asked whether Kaien-dono would appear in this story. well the answer to that question would be...

fufufu of course i can't tell you guys. that'd be giving the story away now wouldn't it?

for those of you who were looking forward to Ichigo's appearance i'm sure you'll be happy to know that he is now here for you to read about in this chapter, XD. enjoy minna-san.

_(oh and a reminder that Rie-chan doesn't own Bleach, Kubotite-sensei does)_

* * *

A noble lord. 

Byakuya stood high upon the roof of his palace. His strong bold eyes stared clear towards the starry sky. It was strange how beautiful and mysterious it seemed to him. Stretching across this world he couldn't help but be absorbed into this unworldly moment between him and the midnight sky.

It was as though he were trying to escape the reality of what was happening.

Tomorrow would be the coming day of her wedding, and the power that came with it.

A sudden image of her sullen face appeared in his mind. He had seen her tears and her heart full of sorrow. Yet he felt no emotion from it.

Despite how much she resembled that person...

"Ara, if it isn't Kuchiki Byakuya-sama?

Byakuya whirled around as his eyes met the face of a wide-grinning man. With his upward smile and slit eyes he gave a chuckle as the high noble gave him a usual stern look. With regal elegance, no one normally addressed him in such an easygoing and unafraid tone.

"Ichimaru-dono," the high lord gave a nod, "Is there something you wish to say?"

"Nothing much," Gin said as he casually laid his hands behind his hands, "I just wanted to come by to congratulate you on your current achievements. Gaining the liaisons between our noble houses, by giving me the permission…

….of having your sister's hand in marriage."

He began to chuckle to himself as Byakuya merely glared at him resentfully. Despite how annoying he found Gin to be, he couldn't help but admit by letting him marry Rukia it would prove great accomplishments in his favor.

And finally for once give his sister a useful purpose to serve.

"KUCHIKI-SAMA! TERRIBLE NEWS!"

Byakuya turned around to see one of his men running frantically towards them. Ichimaru immediately stopped laughing as he returned to his normal grinning face.

"What is it?" Byakuya questioned.

"Rukia hime-sama has is no where to be seen! She's escaped from the palace my lord!"

"What?" Byakuya frowned as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Relax Byakuya," Gin smirked as he patted the noble lord's shoulder in assurance, "I had a feeling that the princess was bound to do something like this…"

The eccentric beaming man began to chuckle silently to himself again. Byakuya raised his eyebrow looking at him skeptically. His annoyance for this absurd man was starting to rise once more.

"Don't worry. I made sure that this situation would be dealt with," Gin smiled as there was sudden dark look in his face, "She'll soon find out it isn't as easy to run away from as she thinks…"

Sudden shadows soon appeared from behind Ichimaru, they were barely there but Byakuya could sense their dark presence. It was as though they were instantly summoned by him coming forth by his will. They were giving off an aura in which Byakuya didn't like.

"Go," Ichimaru commanded without facing the figures behind him, "Hunt down the princess and retrieve her to me at once."

"Hai, Ichimaru-sama," the voices replied back.

"Oh yes and one more thing," Gin grinned more widely than ever, "Kill the man who is with her. Make sure that he isn't left alive…"

* * *

_"We stretch out both of our arms…_

_Pass through the clouds, straight to the sky…_

_Even though we touched the Moon and Mars_

_We still cannot touch the truth."_

_Bleach 10: Tattoo on the Sky._

Life is Like a Boat:

2: raven-haired nightmare

Rie Fu

* * *

Rain, 

It was raining…

So soft and delicate…

He raised his arms towards the dark sky embracing the cold droplets of water as they collided into his body. The smell of rain was everywhere…

He closed his eyes as he imagined to himself, scenes from when it happened from that day.

When that horrible event took place…

A day so similar to this one…

_How he despised the rain… _

He clenched his fists as he stood there trembling with his gritted teeth. Why was it that this weather made him feel so emotional? He didn't understand it one bit. He should have been over this by now yet still he was always like this whenever it rained.

With a heavy sigh he grimaced as he stuffed his fists back into his pockets and continued to trudge along the wet stormy streets. The air felt so unnaturally heavy but he couldn't care to give much attention about it.

However the gloomy atmosphere seemed to consume him…

Walking down the roads as the cars passed him by; he went on lost inside his thoughts. As if somehow his mind didn't exist and he was simply wandering around aimlessly. He stared as his feet as he walked on letting the raindrops freely precipitate down upon him. Without an umbrella he simply allowed the rain the come down upon him.

Another car passing by him drove through a puddle next to him spraying him wet with dirty street water. He cried out in disgust, cursing the car as it left. He heaved another sigh as he squeezed the water out of his shirt when suddenly he paused.

Someone was standing upon the overpass, with a strange aura emanating all around her.

He stared at the girl for a few moments. A short-figured person with shoulders drenched with soaking black hair. Her back was turned towards him as he watched her stare out aimlessly towards the nothingness.

Her aura, it was so bizarre. Why was it that he felt so attracted to it? It was as though it was luring him towards her, he couldn't shake the feeling off.

And yet she seemed so familiar. Why did he suddenly have the strong desire meet her?

Suddenly he felt his feet move towards her, as though they were moving all on their own. But he didn't stop them; he simply let them lead him towards her. Crossing the street he dodged the zooming cars to reach the other side. He grabbed one of her shoulders and whirled her around to face him but right when her face met his, he suddenly lost his balance as a sudden force pushed him away from her.

He felt himself freefall from the ledge. He closed his eyes as he felt his body being dragged by gravity's pull.

**"No…!" **

All of a sudden his body abruptly came to a halt. He eyes opened with an instant as he felt his hand being clasped tightly around someone else's. The boy looked up to see that the hand belonged to none other than that girl. He stared at her in disbelief and was stuck by utter surprise. He saw by the expression in her face she was struggling to keep him from falling but with the same determination burning to keep her hand from not letting go. Tears began to stream down her face as he saw her trembling in panic and fright.

"No…" she sobbed frantically, "No…not you too…!"

**"Please…PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"**

What…What was she talking about?

The boy simply stared at her in silence as she continued to sob. He felt so confused, why was she saving him? And why did his heart feel so heavy all of a sudden?

It was as if her sorrow was infecting him, making him share her pain.

There was a roar within the clouds as a flash of lightning illuminated the sky. Suddenly the rain came down with a heavy downpour, a strong gale shook them as he felt his hand slipping through hers because of all the rain. She gasped in alarm as she tightened her grip and secured his hand with both of her own two hands.

"No! I'm not going to let you go!" she cried. He grit his teeth together as he too grabbed a hold of her and clung to her grip as desperately as he could.

He wasn't going to fall, not now not ever. He'd keep himself from falling, just for her sake!

The girl began using all of her force as she tried tugging him up over the ledge. He felt himself being risen higher and higher, watching her struggle so hard against the wind and heavy precipitation. Yet she didn't let that trouble as he saw her determination burn brightly in her eyes more than ever.

**BOOM! **

A sudden immense blast of wind came at the girl with a strong impact as it sent her flying backwards. Without knowing she let go in surprise. He felt it happen as though everything was being played out in slow motion. He felt his hands losing contact with hers, slipping from her grip as she cried out in despair running back and hanging over the ledge trying to reach out for him.

But it was too late.

He was already falling.

And as he felt himself descend, he continued to stare upwards at her face locked in her deep blue eyes as though he was lost in them. She could see her screaming in horror but he heard no sound coming from her mouth. From her eyes he saw her tears flowing from her face joining into the droplets of rain pouring down. Her arm was stretched out towards him as though she was trying to desperately grab a hold of whatever part of him she could possibly retrieve. He slowly reached out his own arm towards her but all he could feel was the air. Yet beyond all that he could see that her face reflected tremendous hurting from deep inside her as though she was being suffocated by her suffering…

He didn't lose sight of her as he continued to watch her face gradually become smaller fading into the sky. As though he was being drowned by the rain along with that girl's never-ending sorrowful tears…

The last words he could hear from her as he was falling, was the girl calling out his name…

**"ICHIGOOO!" **

* * *

**"GOOODD MORRRNINNGG ICCCHIIGOOO!" **

**BAMMMM! **

Panting the fifteen-year-old orange haired boy held his father in a deadly grip to the ground. He huffed as he was still trying to fight back the shock his father had awoken him with. They fiercely glared at each other as the father began to chuckle maniacally. Ichigo gave him a disgusted look, his old man was insane…

**"fufufufufuFUUUFUUUFUUUFUU WELL DONE MY SON AS ALWAYS YOU'RE ON THE BALL!" **

**"WHAT THE &#/ IS ****UR**** F-ING PROBLEM YOU CRAZY OLD FART! WHO THE HELL WAKES UP THEIR CHILDREN LIKE THIS EVERY SINGLE MORNING!" **

**"EHHH? WHAT'S THAT SON? WANNA FIGHT WITH ****UR**** OL' POP! IS THAT IT KID?" **Isshin challenged as he waved his fists in the air wildly.

**"I NEVER SAID THAT YOU RETARD!" **Ichigo hollered back in rage as the two began to have another one of their cloud-dust fights. Karin and Yuzu sweatdropped as they both stood by the doorway, sighing at their hopeless excuses for a father and an older brother.

"Ano, stop it you two! Breakfast is getting cold…" Yuzu complained with her usual puppy-dog eyes.

Karin simply sighed as she crossed her arms in disgrace, "Leave them alone, Yuzu. Men are all idiots, especially these two morons…"

"But Karin-chan…!" Yuzu protested but Karin ignored her as she started to walk away.

"Mou!" Yuzu pouted as she crossed her arms in irritation, "And I went through all that trouble to make a REALLY nice breakfast today, since it's the first day of school…"

The two of them instantly came to a halt (with Isshin being pinned to the ground by Ichigo XD) as Isshin began to sniff the air in a doglike manner and gave a gasp in pure delight.

"PANCAKKESSS!"

"Un! I woke up at six to make them! " Yuzu proudly nodded as she gave a triumphant grin.

"YOSH! THAT'S MY FAVORITE CHILD FOR YOU!" Isshin squealed as he grabbed his daughter squeezing her tight, "SEE ICHIGO? WHY CAN'T YOU AND KARIN BE JUST LIKE YUZU?"

"Haaa….?" Ichigo exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hmph, no respect for his old man!" Isshin cried in disapproval, "Let's go kids! We'll eat the pancakes before Ichigo gets to them!"

Ichigo sighed as he scratched his head, "Fine. Go ahead I'll come down later…"

Ichigo turned towards his bed in order to fix the mess it had become when he realized that both Isshin and Yuzu hadn't left the room. He whirled around with his usual "scary" face as they both withdrew in shock. He frowned as he furrowed his eyebrows at them.

"What?" he asked outloud, "What's wrong?"

"We're the ones who should be asking you that question," Isshin retorted as he gruffly crossed his arms, "What's wrong with you son?"

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed as he scowled at his father, "Nothing's wrong with me damnit! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Onii-chan," Yuzu said in a quiet tone, "We're your family. We can tell if something's wrong…please tell us!"

Ichigo glared at them both in annoyance in order to scare them away yet they both remained there, Yuzu's puppy eyes already begging to death that he'd tell them. He sighed as he scratched his head once more and became silent.

"It's nothing really," Ichigo said after awhile, "Just these stupid dreams I keep having. About some weird girl I dunno…"

**"HAA! I KNEW IT! ICHIGO'S BEEN HAVING EROTIC DREAAMS!" **Isshin exclaimed pointing a finger at Ichigo.

**POWWW! **

**"WRONG YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" **

**"**hohoho my boy's growing up to be a MAN!" Isshin began chuckling as a lump begain swelling on his cheek, "I hope your bed sheets aren't wet son! Heheheheh"

"Y-YOU! WHY I OUGHTA-!"

"…girl?" Yuzu questioned as Ichigo stopped his fist in mid air as he turned to look at her. He frowned as his eyes softened.

_"Someone was standing upon the overpass, with a strange aura emanating around her. _

_A short-figured person with shoulders drenched with soaking black hair…" _

"Aa," he sighed as he began to straighten his bed, "Seriously it's nothing Yuzu. I don't even know who she is."

"Sighh yes Yuzu, this is something girls wouldn't understand," Isshin said as he slapped his son on the back, "This is what you'd consider a **MANLY** thing!"

Ichigo gave him one final death glare as he chased them both out of his room even though they had left with reluctant looks. It was as if they felt as though he wasn't telling them the whole truth. The hell? What else was he supposed to say? That was all there was to it! He wasn't hiding anything…

The fifteen-year-old sighed as he leaned upon his windowsill. He stared outside seeing that it was certainly a beautiful morning. No signs of clouds anywhere and it was promising good weather for the day. Ichigo stretched out an arm as he held his hand towards the sky as though he was reaching towards it.

"Who in the world are you?" he asked quietly to himself, although he knew that he'd probably never get to know the answer to that question…

* * *

**TSUZUKU!**

**(TBC!)**

I like how rain associates with Ichigo. Water sort of associates with Rukia as well in my opinion. hmmm it's amazing how powerful a scene can get if it takes place in the rain…


	4. sandal hat

03/11/05: sighh, i hope i don't get hated for posting up more renji... XD i'll be posting the next chapter shortly after this one. once again Bleach belongs to Kubotite.

otanoshimini kudasai! douzo minna-san. -Rie-chan.

* * *

"The living world? Renji are you insane?" Rukia exclaimed as Renji quickly silenced her with his hand over her mouth.

"_Shhhhh…!"_ He gave her a glare as he raised a finger to his lips, _"Keep quiet stupid! You want us to get caught?"_

"Rukia-sama!" distant voices were calling for her, "Rukia-sama where are you?"

"Get down!" Renji hissed as he pulled himself and Rukia to the ground, crouching low to keep out of sight.

"_Mmmphh!"_ Rukia screamed at him in a muffled voice she began trying to pry his hand off her mouth so that she could speak to him, but Renji wouldn't let go of his grasp as he kept a wary eye out for any other of the servants Byakuya had sent after them. He grit his teeth as he cursed silently under his breath glancing in all directions with absolute caution.

"This is the only way we can escape this hellhole," Renji said with a definite tone in his voice. Rukia stopped squirming and she turned to look at him.

"If we stay here," Renji continued in a bitter tone, "we'll have no choice but to keep on running away from your brother's goons! Is that what you want?"

Rukia stared at him in astonishment but he sounded so determined to do this. Yet still for them to make it to the living world, it was such a challenge. Where would they go? Where could they stay? Was it even possible of reaching the land of the living?

But he was ready to do this all just for her. She had to put her trust in him. He was right, they had no other choice. They had to escape from this world otherwise they'd never be safe.

* * *

Life is Like a Boat- Rie Fu

3: sandal-hat.

* * *

"Rukia-sama?" another nearby voice called out. 

"_Shit!" _Renji cursed once more as he swiftly scooped Rukia into his arms and began dashing away.

It had already been an hour since the two had begun their escape yet already they had sensed Rukia's absence in the Kuchiki Palace. Renji was already becoming frantic as more and more servants had been sent to go search for their missing princess.

Who knows what else they might send after them…

"But the living world…" Rukia said doubtfully as Renji entered another part of the woods, "How can we get there? We won't make it past the borders…it's too dangerous. The two of us don't have enough power to summon or create a portal, or…"

"Relax, it will be fine," Renji assured her as he now increased his speed cutting through the trees.

Rukia was silent as she wrinkled her eyebrows and frowned obviously not quite convinced that it would be fine. Renji noticed her silence as he looked down to see her ever-doubtful expression. He sighed as she continued to mope. She looked up to see Renji giving her a grin mischievous smile Rukia had always grown to know.

"Leave it to me! I promised you that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you remember?"

A smallchuckleescaped fromRukia's lips. She couldn't help but smile in agreement especially whenever Renji liked to sound so full of himself.

"Besides," Renji continued now full of confidence, "There's a certain someone I know that can help us."

"Eh?" Rukia said confusingly.

Renji finally halted as he leaped onto a ledge of a precipice. Rukia blinked in surprise as Renji let her down allowing her to stand. He began looking around with a hand over his eyes searching for something. Rukia gave him a skeptic look. There was nothing to be seen on this cliff.

"Hmm well I'll be damned," Renji said as he frowned, "I'm sure this is the right place…where is that bastard? Better not have bailed on me…"

"Renji," Rukia questioned, "What are you-"

"LATE!"

Out of nowhere a man appeared from the shadows. A tall figure wearing a sandal-shaped hat with a cane in one hand stepped into the moonlight. Rukia's eyes widened as he came clear into view. The man gave them a sly grin, as she took a step away in utter surprise. Impossible! Was this who she thought it was?

"Sighhh," the man said as he wagged his finger at Renji, "Abarai-san your sense of time is atrocious! Here I was waiting aaallll alone, expecting my customer to arrive, sighhh and I was starting to think that you couldn't make it..."

"R-Renji…" Rukia faltered as she tugged on Renji's sleeve trying to speak with him.

"Shut 'ur mouth fuzzy chin!" Renji growled as he grumpily put on his tough man act, "Being a princess's bodyguard isn't easy!"

"Renji…!" Rukia repeated his name now more forcefully.

"Hai, hai," the sandal-hat man scoffed as he approached them, "Your part of the deal was to arrive here ASAP without causing any trouble. Cheh, looks like you couldn't even handle such a simple task…"

"RENJI!" Rukia shouted now already haven lost her patience, "WHO IS THIS?"

The two of them fell silent as Rukia glared at them both waiting for an answer.

"Jesus…" Renji moaned as he scratched the back of his head, "This man's the guy I got to help us. He says he has a way for us to get to the living world."

"Wh-What !" Rukia exclaimed.

"Araa! Where are my manners?" the man swooned as he gave a bow, "The name is Urahara miss. Urahara Kisuke. Pleased to meet you your highness!"

Rukia gasped in alarm as she stared at the man in shock, "R-Renji! This man is a criminal!"

* * *

Hohoho I just adore Urahara-kun. sigh probably my most beloved bleach male character. Oh plus the 69 dude: **Hisagi Shuuhei **(kyaaa!) that guy's hot XD 

iyaah! my fangirl persona's taking over me again….


End file.
